The following US Patents and Applications provide background information and are incorporated herein by reference in entirety.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,753,618 discloses a shift cable assembly for a marine drive that includes a shift plate, a shift lever pivotally mounted on the plate, and a switch actuating arm pivotally mounted on the plate between a first neutral position and a second switch actuating position. A control cable and drive cable interconnect the shift lever and switching actuating arm with a remote control and clutch and gear assembly for the marine drive so that shifting of the remote control by a boat operator moves the cables to pivot the shift lever and switch actuating arm which in turn actuates a shift interrupter switch mounted on the plate to momentarily interrupt ignition of the drive unit to permit easier shifting into forward, neutral and reverse gears. A spring biases the arm into its neutral position and the arm includes an improved mounting for retaining the spring in its proper location on the arm.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,952,181 discloses a shift cable assembly for a marine drive having a clutch and gear assembly, including a remote control for selectively positioning the clutch and gear assembly into forward, neutral and reverse, a control cable connecting the remote control to a shift lever pivotally mounted on a shift plate, a drive cable connecting the shift lever on the shift plate to the clutch and gear assembly, and a spring guide assembly with compression springs biased to a loaded condition by movement of the remote control from neutral to forward and also biased to a loaded condition by movement of the remote control from neutral to reverse. The bias minimizes chatter of the clutch and gear assembly upon shifting into gear, and aids shifting out of gear and minimizes slow shifting out of gear and returns the remote control to neutral, all with minimum backlash of the cables. The spring guide assembly includes an outer tube mounted to the shift plate, and a spring biased plunger axially reciprocal in the outer tube and mounted at its outer end to the shift lever.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,986,776 discloses a shift speed equalizer in a marine transmission in a marine drive subject to a decrease in engine speed upon shifting from neutral to a forward or reverse gear due to a high propeller pitch or the like, such as in bass boat applications, and subject to an increase in engine speed upon shifting back to neutral. The shift from neutral to forward or reverse is sensed, and engine speed is increased in response thereto, to compensate the decrease in engine speed due to shifting. The return shift back to neutral is sensed, and engine speed is decreased in response thereto, to compensate the increase in engine speed due to shifting. Engine speed is increased by advancing engine spark ignition timing, and engine speed is decreased by retarding or returning engine ignition timing to its initial setting. Particular methodology and structure is disclosed, including modifications to an existing shift plate and to an existing guide block to enable the noted functions, and including the addition of an auxiliary circuit to existing ignition circuitry enabling the desired altering of engine ignition timing to keep engine speed from dropping when shifting into forward or reverse.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,273,771 discloses a control system for a marine vessel that incorporates a marine propulsion system that can be attached to a marine vessel and connected in signal communication with a serial communication bus and a controller. A plurality of input devices and output devices are also connected in signal communication with the communication bus and a bus access manager, such as a CAN Kingdom network, is connected in signal communication with the controller to regulate the incorporation of additional devices to the plurality of devices in signal communication with the bus whereby the controller is connected in signal communication with each of the plurality of devices on the communication bus. The input and output devices can each transmit messages to the serial communication bus for receipt by other devices.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,544,083 discloses a gear shift mechanism in which a cam structure comprises a protrusion that is shaped to extend into a channel formed in a cam follower structure. The cam follower structure can be provided with first and second channels that allow the protrusion of the cam to be extended into either which accommodates both port and starboard shifting mechanisms. The cam surface formed on the protrusion of the cam moves in contact with a selected cam follower surface formed in the selected one of two alternative channels to cause the cam follower to move axially and to cause a clutch member to engage with either a first or second drive gear.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,929,518 discloses a shifting apparatus for a marine propulsion device that incorporates a magneto-elastic elastic sensor which responds to torque exerted on the shift shaft of the gear shift mechanism. The torque on the shift shaft induces stress which changes the magnetic characteristics of the shift shaft material and, in turn, allows the magneto-elastic sensor to provide appropriate output signals representative of the torque exerted on the shift shaft. This allows a microprocessor to respond to the onset of a shifting procedure rather than having to wait for actual physical movement of the components of the shifting device.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,942,530 discloses an engine control strategy for a marine propulsion system that selects a desired idle speed for use during a shift event based on boat speed and engine temperature. In order to change the engine operating speed to the desired idle speed during the shift event, ignition timing is altered and the status of an idle air control valve is changed. These changes to the ignition timing and the idle air control valve are made in order to achieve the desired engine idle speed during the shift event. The idle speed during the shift event is selected so that the impact shock and resulting noise of the shift event can be decreased without causing the engine to stall.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,214,164 discloses shift operation control system for an outboard motor, which is capable of reducing a load that is acting on a shift operation lever during a shift operation and a shock occurring during the shift operation, to thereby facilitate the shift operation. The shift operation by the shift operation lever is continuously detected by a shift position detector, and when an early stage of the shift operation from the forward position to the neutral position or from the reverse position to the neutral position is detected and at the same time the engine speed at the detection is not less than a predetermined value, engine output reduction control is carried out, and when the shift position detector detects that the shift position has been switched to the neutral position, the engine output reduction control is canceled.
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 13/462,570 discloses systems and methods for controlling shift in a marine propulsion device. A shift sensor outputs a position signal representing a current position of a shift linkage. A control circuit is programmed to identify an impending shift change when the position signal reaches a first threshold and an actual shift change when the position signal reaches a second threshold. The control circuit is programmed to enact one or more shift interrupt control strategies that facilitate the actual shift change when the position signal reaches the first threshold, and to actively modify the first threshold as a change in operation of the marine propulsion device occurs.
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 13/760,870 discloses a system and method for diagnosing a fault state of a shift linkage in a marine propulsion device. A control lever is movable towards at least one of a maximum reverse position and a maximum forward position. A shift linkage couples the control lever to a transmission, wherein movement of the control lever causes movement of the shift linkage that enacts a shift change in the transmission. A shift sensor outputs a position signal representing a current position of the shift linkage. A control circuit diagnoses a fault state of the shift linkage when after the shift change the position signal that is output by the shift sensor is outside of at least one range of position signals that is stored in the control circuit.
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 14/144,135 discloses methods and systems for facilitating shift changes in a marine propulsion device having an internal combustion engine and a shift linkage that operatively connects a shift control lever to a transmission for effecting shift changes amongst a reverse gear, a neutral gear and a forward gear. A position sensor senses position of the shift linkage. A speed sensor senses speed of the engine. A control circuit compares the speed of the engine to a stored engine speed and modifies, based upon the position of the shift linkage when the speed of the engine reaches the stored engine speed, a neutral state threshold that determines when the control circuit ceases reducing the speed of the engine to facilitate a shift change.